Prequel No.1 - Misato Katsuragi
by Blade Goddess
Summary: This is the prequel to Shinji And Asuka Romance Saga. Why is Misato the commander? How did Gendo die?
1. Prequel 1 - Misato Katsuragi

Xx Prequel No. 1 - Misato Katsuragi xX  
(okay okay before I start, what I have to say is crud you guys are right my fanfic is incomplete, so before I start on Part 2, I'm writing 4 prequels for it ^^ Please Review this)  
(Made A few changes...)  
Major Katsuragi waited impatiently for the elevator. "Hurry up, I don't have all day," she said.  
Finally, the lift arrived. The lift door slid open and Misato walked in.  
  
"Hey Misato," said a middle-aged man known as Kaji. Misato gritted her teeth.  
"Hiii," said Misato. "Jerk," she thought. "This can't be a coincedence. Why do I have to be in the same lift as him?"  
"You look...more beautiful than the last time I saw you," said Kaji as he smiled.  
Misato sweated a big sweat drop and got off at the next floor.   
"Ugh," she said out loud. Then she cursed. She had three more floors of stairs to climb.  
  
~~~~  
Asuka Langley stared at her homework. She couldn't understand the kanji. So she walked out of her bedroom, and into Shinji's. Shinji was at his desk doing his homework.   
"Hey Third Child, can you tell me what this kanji says?"   
Shinji turned around. "Oh, hi Sohryu." he said.  
Then he took Asuka's book and read out the kanji.  
  
Halfway through reading it, he stopped. Asuka had a look he had never seen before on her face. It was not of hate, either. It made Shinji blush, but he continued reading.   
"Hey Ikari-kun," said Asuka as she interrupted him. "You can stop reading,"  
Shinji stopped reading and handed the book back to Asuka.   
She smiled and said"Thanks Third Child," She leant closer. "I would kiss you if..."  
  
Misato was home "Hey Asuka, Shinji, I'm home!" She looked into Asuka's room and no one was there. So she walked to Shinji's room and saw Asuka gazing into Shinji's eyes and Shinji blushing as red as Asuka's hair.  
  
"Aww what are you two doing?" she asked cheekily.  
"Umm..." said Shinji. Now his face was as red as Asuka's plug suit.  
"Oh nothing. Shinji was just helping me with my homework," said Asuka.  
"It didn't look that way to me," said Misato.  
"It was. Honestly," replied Asuka. Then she cursed under her breath.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey Wondergirl, we are going to beat Shinji this time, okay?" said Asuka as she changed into her plug suit. "There is no need to," replied Rei quietly.  
"Wondergirl doesn't have much of a life," thought Asuka.  
Rei and Asuka walked out of the girls changing room and met up with Shinji.  
"I'm going to get a higher synch score than you, baka, just wait and see," said Asuka loudly to Shinji.  
Rei, Asuka and Shinji went into their Eva's entry plugs.  
  
Unit 02 and Eva Unit 01 started towards Tokyo 2. Gendo Ikari stood next to the NERV building. Ritsuko looked worriedly out the window. "Major what is captain doing out there? Its dangerous!"  
But Major Katsuragi didn't reply. She was too busy trying to get Unit 00 to move.  
  
"Unit 00 isn't responding to our orders!" said Maya.  
Suddenly, Unit 00 ran towards Gendo.   
"Unit 00...!" said Rei from the inside of Unit 00. Gendo backed off.  
"Father!" yelled Shinji. "Watch out!" Rei fell unconcious after the impact that Unit 00 caused,  
when it slammed into the side of NERV's building. "Gendo!" yelled Ritsuko.  
  
"Withdraw the EVA's!" said Misato. "Shinji, Asuka, return!"  
Unit 01 and Unit 02 complied with her orders.   
Shinji came out of his entry plug.   
Unit 00's plugs were terminated, and Rei was taken out of her entry plug.  
She was still unconcious.  
  
~~~~  
  
Shinji dropped onto his knees next to Gendo.   
"Father?! Can you hear?!" he shook Gendo. "Get up! Listen to me, get up!"  
The NERV medics came. "Father..." said Shinji.  
  
Asuka frowned when she watched Shinji. He looked so helpless,  
that she wanted to put her arms around him and comfort him.  
And Gendo...did he want to die? Was he really gone?  
  
~~~~  
  
Rei, Asuka, and Shinji were waiting outside the NERV hospital and they were all silent.  
Rei had recovered not a long while ago. Misato walked to the EVA pilots.   
She had a serious look on her face.  
  
Misato handed Shinji a note. He read it, then tears of anger and sorrow started flowing down his fave. He scrunched it up and threw it on the ground, then buried his fave into his hands. "I hate you father! Why did you have to leave?!"  
Asuka looked sad, and confused.  
Rei was wondering, "Why do people cry? What is the meaning of this?"  
Misato leant forward and hugged Shinji.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ritsuko hit the desk. Why did Gendo die? Why?  
She walked to the bench (where the eva pilots had once occupied) and cried.  
Then she saw a scrunched up piece of paper on the ground.  
Ritsuko picked it up. It read:  
  
To my son,  
Shinji, I have decided tp join your mother.  
I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner,   
or you would've stopped me.  
Katsuragi will take my place as commander.  
Please continue NERV to protect the world.  
I'm sorry I never talked to you,  
I didn't want to risk losing you,   
my son. Goodbye.  
From your father,  
Gendo Ikari.  
  
~~~~  
to be continued in -   
Prequel No. 2 - Rei Ayanami.  
  
  



	2. Prequel 2 - Rei Ayanami

Prequel No. 2 – Rei Ayanami

(Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to write the 2nd prequel, I was busy writing a lot of other things and with School work and all, so here it is ^_^ please review it!)

Shinji was making breakfast and Asuka and Misato was at the table chatting.

It had been one month since Gendo's death, and they were getting used to Gendo's absence.

"It feels weird without him around, not that I liked him all that much anyway," said Asuka. "So, Misato how are you liking being Commander? Having fun there?"

"Yeah I guess..but it's kinda tough though. You have to make all the choices and risk damaging the EVA's…" 

Shinji tuned out. Today after school Misato had arranged a meeting with the three pilots, she wanted to discuss something with Rei. 

~~~~

Rei sat at her desk looking out the window of her school. She was thinking about Gendo's death. When that EVA had smashed against him, she had felt something..it hurt. It was as if she was attached to him in some way that she couldn't explain. Was it sadness…?

Rei looked back at the class, and she saw the pilot of EVA Unit 01 looking at her. He quickly looked back at his work, and the 2nd children had seen what Shinji was looking at and she jealously grimaced.

"So Ikari's checking out Rei again huh?" said Touji Suzahara to Shinji. 

"Uhh…NO! It's nothing like that…I would just like to know what she's thinking..she's so quiet and she seems so lonely.." replied Shinji.

Asuka crossed her arms and went back to her work.

~~~~

The three children sat at a table waiting for Misato's briefing to begin. Asuka was looking around for Kaji, and Shinji was sitting there bored. Suddenly Misato walked in. "Hey everyone! How was school?" asked Misato happily. 

"It was fine, now get to the point" said Asuka.

"Okay," Misato's face turned serious. "We are going to do some tests on Rei…get into your plugsuit and wait at your entry plug please," she said to Rei.

Rei walked out of the room and to the changing rooms.

"So what your saying is that you've detected another personality in Rei?" asked Shinji amazingly.

"Exactly. Maybe she would be a different person then..I've always wondered why sometimes Rei's EVA goes bserk with her inside.." said Misato. "We'll see if it's possible to surface that alternative personality, and then maybe Unit 00 will be entirely cooperative." 

"Your doing this just because of that?" asked Asuka.

"Not just that…It's for her own good as well." said Misato.

~~~~

Rei sat calmly in her entry plug. Commander Katsuragi said there were some tests to be done, and all they needed from her was to sit there. 

"Commander, we've compared Rei's DNA to an Angel's DNA, and Half of Rei's DNA is completely identical to the Angel's!" said Maya. 

"Just what I thought." Said Misato to herself. 

"Of course the EVA would go berserk, It's own enemy was inside it.." Misato thought in her mind. 

"Have you found out who's DNA the other half is?" Misato asked.

"Not yet Commander, the results will be ready by tomorrow morning."

~~~~

"You are WHAT?! You're going to try to alter Rei's DNA to fit her own personality in?!" asked Asuka hysterically.

"Yeah.." said Misato.

Shinji blinked. Would Rei even survive?

They arrived at the NERV facility. Commander Katsuragi rushed to Doctor Ikagi and the others. "What are the results of the DNA test?" she asked.

"We've found out that Rei's other half of her DNA along with her genes, are Yui Ikari's." said Ritsuko calmly.

"Yui….Ikari…?! Was Rei a clone? Was Rei a creation of Gendo's?" thought Misato.

~~~~

to be continued in-

Prequel No.3 – Asuka Langley 


	3. Prequel 3 - Asuka Langley

Prequel - No. 3 Asuka Langley  
  
(Finally.I've written the third prequel!!! I hope everyone enjoys it!)  
  
Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley were fighting again. "No, it's your turn to wash the dishes   
Shinji!!! Misato!!!" yelled Asuka.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Shinji. He obediently did his chores.   
  
Misato sighed. She was in deep thought about Rei Ayanami. This second, Rei was at the   
NERV Headquarters being operated on now. She knew she should be alongside Rei and   
the scientists, but everyone insisted on her taking care of Shinji and Asuka and staying at   
home for a day.  
  
"Misato!!!" Misato closed her eyes. Maybe she should have went to work today.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was 5 in the morning and Asuka got up. She was worrying about Rei, although she   
wouldn't admit it of course. She could not sleep all night. Asuka walked past Misatos'   
room to the bathroom. Huh? Misato wasn't in her room.   
  
Asuka peeked into Shinjis' room. She wanted to ask him if he knew where Misato had   
went. She saw him lying on his arms with his eyes open staring at the ceiling.  
  
"He's probably thinking of Rei." thought Asuka angrily and jealously.  
  
Asuka blushed. She then composed herself and walked into Shinjis' room. "So Shinji,   
have you noticed that Misato is gone?" Asuka said loudly. She sat on his bed.  
  
"Ahh!," Shinji freaked out. "Asuka what are you doing? And yes, I know Misato went to   
the NERV HQ at about 4 am,"  
  
Asuka looked carefully at Shinji. His cheeks were going a shade of red. She kinda liked   
him when he blushed, he looked so vulnerable and cute.  
  
"WHAT? Shinji Ikari.cute?! Oh my gosh." She ran out of Shinjis' room.  
  
~~~~  
  
By the time Misato got to the NERV HQ, the operation was finished. Rei had to rest, and   
no one was able to see her.except Misato.  
  
She walked into where Rei was resting. Rei looked fine, but it looked like she had come   
down with a fever. She kept on tossing and turning in her sleep. But Misato looked at Rei   
in a different way. Rei looked more vibrant, more like a person. She smiled.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So it's a success?! Rei's okay??" said Shinji.  
  
Misato was happy "Yup! Tomorrow Rei is able to pilot an EVA again!"  
  
Asuka was sitting at one side. "Hmph, Rei this, Rei that how come she's in the center of   
attention and not me?"   
  
She looked at Shinji. Shinji looked back. They were locked in a gaze.but it was a soft   
sweet one.  
  
She felt something deep inside her heart. "What am I feeling.what is this.   
Shinji.maybe I've wanted you."  
  
He looked away. As soon as he did, he knew in his heart that he had cared for Asuka   
through everything.   
  
She stood up and ran into her room and closed her door. "You're just running again,   
Asuka.you're running away from your feelings again."   
  
Do I love Shinji? Is that this feeling? Does he feel the same way?  
~~~~  
  
to be continued in.  
  
Prequel No.4 - Shinji Ikari  
  
  



End file.
